Sisters
by Caerl
Summary: NWN2 OC, Pre-Arvahn. One-shot.Updated. Soon to be Knight Captain learns that sometimes you need to just let things work themselves out.R&Rs appreciated.


**Sisters**

Dusk was drawing down on the port in Neverwinter. The approaching darkness hurried everyone to their destinations. The warm glow of lamplight through the windows of the Sunken Flagon called to this evening's revelers. The common room was quickly filling up.

Neeshka pushed her plate back and stifled a ringing belch. _Please Tymora, no indigestion tonight, _she offered a silent prayer. She drained her tankard, the ale was at least passable, and dropped a coin on the table for Qara. _Poor attitude, but good service,_ the rogue concluded.

Turning to leave, she found herself nose-to-nose with Shandra Jerro. The fighter blocked her path and refused to move. " Shandra, how's the training coming along?" the rogue asked, trying to sound friendly.

"You took advantage of me this afternoon," Jerro said venomously. "I want my money back."

The crowd, sensing the fight in the making, scattered to the walls.

Neeshka deftly pulled the surprised fighter's arm up behind her back, standing her up on her toes. Leaning in close, the rogue whispered, " that's between you and Duncan, talk to him about getting your money back." With that, the rogue planted her foot on Shandra's backside and propelled her across the room.

Before she could regain her feet, Neeshka had her pinned; a knee on her chest, a hand on her throat, throttling the dazed fighter. "Don't get up," the enraged tiefling hissed, "I don't want to kill you." After shaking her victim a few times, Neeshka stood up and waded through the crowd.

________________________________________________________________________

We were in the taproom of the Sunken Flagon. Catcalls, jeers, and boos reverberated from the walls. Neeshka stood near the fireplace with her fists raised in victory.

'Dirty fighter','Demon', and 'Devil,' were the comments the crowd hurled at her. The agitated tiefling shook her fists at the mob once more, turned her back on them, and sat down at the bar.

As the leader of this group of adventuring misfits, I was disappointed to see all my efforts to unite them crumble because of a lousy bar fight.

Shandra Jerro looked defeated. She was on her knees near a corner table with her head in her hands. Bishop leaned over her. He said something she evidently didn't like. After she pushed him away, he knocked her to the floor. He looked furtively around the room and then pushed his way to the front door.

I stood up, thinking it was about time someone did something. Zhjaeve put her hand on my arm and pointed across the barroom.

Neeshka was on her feet. Her hand rested on a wicked looking shadow dagger. Her red eyes never left the ranger as he performed his evil deed. Her gaze shifted to Shandra and softened.

"Shandra of Jerro will heal in time." said the Gith. "I am not so sure about her fighting spirit though."

"What was the fight about anyway?" I asked. Zhjaeve and I had just returned from the armorer; Evidently we missed it.

"The farmer warrior queen resented being made a fool of this afternoon." This, from Qara, who was serving tables, "she lost ten gold to Khelgar. She said something to Neeshka about it and one thing led to another. The demon beat her easily."

"How could Neeshka lose?" I wondered aloud, " Shandra's a novice. She's still in training."

"Well then maybe Jerro will learn to keep her mouth shut." huffed Qara who was returning to the bar.

Neeshka turned back toward the bar and beckoned to Qara. She said something to the sorceress-turned- barmaid, who nodded and went to the kitchen.

The rogue returned to Shandra and kneeled down. The dejected fighter shrugged off her arm and said something that sounded like, "get stuffed."

The rogue said, "let's get you looked after. Come with me," and again put her arm around Jerro's shoulders.

Qara stepped up and offered a wet towel. Taking the towel, Shandra covered her face and stood up. Neeshka then led her to the rooms in back.

"This reminds me of a story we Zerths use to foster camaraderie. Would you hear it?" asked the Gith.

"If it would help us, certainly." I said.

The Zerth began, "_After our people split on the Sword of Gith long ago, The Githyanki declared war on the Githzerai. Although we were free of the Illithid plague, Gith would not let go of her hate."_

Bishop reentered the bar. He locked eyes with me and did not break his murderous stare until he found his seat and sat down.

Zhjaeve continued, "_Our leader Zerthimon knew that superior strength lay not in greater numbers, but in better unity. Githzerai training stressed that many warriors who fought as one were immune to defeat."_

Qara was standing at our table with a pitcher of mead. "Anyone want refills?" she asked with a tired voice. I placed my cup in front of her. After refilling it, she collected my coin. "Thanks, you're a better tipper than most of these bums," she said, glaring in Bishop's direction.

The Zerth concluded, "_warriors who bonded together in battle were called brothers and sisters._ _Though they were similar to blood ties, these bonds were often stronger. Legends say they even transcended death."_

"So... you think those two are sisters?" I asked, the doubt in my voice was plain.

"If the demon had remained seated at the bar, I would have said no," Zhjaeve assured me, "but her reaction to the evil of the human ranger reveals to me that the bond is there. Now it only needs to be re-affirmed, strengthened."

I looked up to see Neeshka standing at our table. She seemed unsure of what to say. "Madame Zerth? Zhjaeve? I don't know how to address you." She said with some hesitation. The Gith placed her hand on the rogue's arm. The gesture spoke louder than any words. Neeshka visibly relaxed and smiled shyly.

" How can I help?" the Zerth asked.

"Can you come see about Shandra? She's not hurt, but I want to make sure," said the tiefling, her confidence returning.

When we both stood up to leave, the rogue looked at me and said, " Tie... Could you... stay?" Her face told me that she was embarrassed.

" Sure," I said, "you go ahead. I'll stay here until you get back." Beckoning to Qara, I sat back down to eat. Thinking about the story Zhjaeve told me, my thoughts turned to Neeshka; _That's my girl._ I was so proud of her.

The Gith returned shortly and sat down at my table. "So it's settled between them?" I asked.

"I think so." She answered. "I also think that Shandra of Jerro has some dragon heritage."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Aside from her appearance, she has a stout heart and a ferocity in battle that is unexpected from a human," the Zerth replied. "The demon sees Shandra of Jerro's potential and is trying to develop it."

"Her sister?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her sister." The Gith confirmed.


End file.
